Berry Tubs
Berry Tubs is a female contestant on The Shopkins Game, as well as its sequel series The Shopkins Game Again. In TSG, she was on the Squashy Grapes, but in TSGA, she was originally on Team No-Name and later on W.O.A.H. Bunch. In TSGA, she was the first Season 1 contestant to be eliminated. In Battle for TSG, Berry Tubs is on team Bleh. Personality Due to her inability to speak, Berry Tubs's personality has been shrouded in mystery. However, she is shown to be slightly competitive and fairly smart. She tends to get picked on and hassled by the other contestants because she can't speak. Berry Tubs's scream is the "everyone screams" noise. Trivia *Berry Tubs was the 3rd character created as seen in carykh's video "First TSG Drawing EVER!". **She was also the first female character created. *Berry Tubs has never officially spoken, but she has used thought bubbles in the following: **"Five!" (Total Lala Island 9: Dice!) **"...JIMMY THE CIRCLE..." (Getting Berry Tubs to Talk) *Berry Tubs is the only character to get the most likes and dislikes in one episode (Zeeky Boogy Doog), with respectively 502 Likes (causing Yvonne Scone to say "OMG!") and 440 dislikes. *She has a kill count of 3. She pushed Lil' Blaze into the ocean in Take the Plunge: Part 1 possibly causing him to drown since rocks sink. She ate Jenny Penny in Zeeky Boogy Doog and accidentally gets Wobbles crushed by the HPRC. **This makes her one of the only three contestants to have killed somebody by eating them. ***Poisoning doesn't count as a death because she would be given an antidote in the following episode (the same episode she won the prize and got eliminated.) *In TSG, Berry Tubs was eliminated in "Crybaby!", which ironically was an episode that involved a crying contest. *Berry Tubs is the only TSG contestant who has never talked individually on her own. She has only talked together with other characters at once. *Berry Tubs is the first TSG contestant to be eliminated in TSGA. *Berry Tubs’s dislikes in Zeeky Boogy Doog was controversial. The reason Berry Tubs's elimination in TSGA 4 got rigged was that a user named Derpy Hooves told all of her subscribers who didn't even know about TSG to go dislike Berry Tubs's video. *Both eliminations of Berry Tubs are peculiar: **In TSG, Berry Tubs was eliminated with the lowest percentage of votes.(5/29 or 17.24%) **In TSGA, Berry Tubs is the only contestant to get the most likes and dislikes at the same time, with 502 likes (causing Yvonne Scone to say "OMG? Over 500 likes?") and 440 dislikes, with the prize not being immunity, but a recovery center. **This might be possible that it may happen again in BFT. *Berry Tubs, along with Lil' Blaze, are the only contestants to not have gotten a line in TSGA. *Thus far, Berry Tubs is the only contestant who was eliminated the first time her team was up for elimination after she switched teams. *Berry Tubs is the lowest ranking original contestant in TSGA. *She is also the lowest ranking female contestant with all limbs, excluding stick figures. *She is also the lowest ranking female member of WOAH Bunch. *BT has the ability to shoot a laser from her finger, but it might have been a joke, purely to prevent her from having to talk. *BT is also the contestant eliminated with a record amount of likes, at 502. However, Mike Rophone's elimination video has acquired more than 600 likes, and she is marked for elimination, so this title lasted until TSGA 6. *Berry Tubs is also the contestant to receive the most votes both in one voting period and on average, throughout both TSG and TSGA (942). *Berry Tubs is similar to Tocky Cuckoo Clock in terms of TSGA: she's the last one to receive at least 1 like or 1 dislike, while the others did in the previous 2 episodes. In other words, she never got a vote. *Before the switching section of Zeeky Boogy Doog, Berry Tubs was the only contestant ever to win immunity twice in a row. *She has the ability to shoot lasers from her hand, as shown in Zeeky Boogy Doog. **This may be due to the side-effects of Anti-Poison. *In Total Lala Island, in the dice rolling contest, she thought the word "Five!" But it is unknown if she has the ability to speak, but chooses not to, or she understands speech. *Her asset is often used for crying effects. *Berry Tubs can evaporate into vapor in intense heat. *She is the only character confirmed to have vocal cords. This is ironic, because she doesn't talk. *Berry Tubs has gotten 2nd or 3rd in almost every challenge she competed in TSG. **This is excluding the Bread Loaf contest, where she got 6th. Category:The Shopkins Game Characters Category:Battle For TSG Characters